


The One That Got Away

by mishamig0s



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishamig0s/pseuds/mishamig0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You met Dean when you guys were in highschool and you both instantly fell in love with each other, you did everything together. He was willing to do anything for you, Needless to say, you both were inseparable, but then Dean left you without a proper explanation. You ran into each other again for the first time in over 12 years, Dean had gotten over you. Or so he thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on one of Katy Perry's song. In this story, you wrote this song so yeah. The song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Katy, I suppose.

**12 years ago.**

" _I gotta bail Y/N." Dean said with that deep voice of his that you loved so much. You could listen to him talking all day if you could. You loved looking into his green orbs while he talks about his day, or rant to you about his Dad, anything really. Dean was never the type to show his feelings, let alone talk about his feelings, you knew that but somehow, someway, he felt like he could trust you and that didn't happen much in his case._

_"What?" looking up at him, thinking you heard him wrong._

_"I'm leaving, tonight." He murmured, looking away from your face, staring into the distance so he didn't have to look at you._

_You didn't really get what he meant by that, "Repeat that, Dean.." you requested, hoping with everything in you that you just didn't hear him properly._

_He turned to look at you now, "what, are you deaf now?" he sounded more like stating than asking "I said I'm leaving." he continued, you could see there was no expression on his face showing, at all._

_"The hell do you mean by that, Dean?"_

_"It means, I'm leaving."_

_"Why..?" you asked again, trying so hard to keep your voice as steady as you could. You hoped that he was just joking, that he would laugh anytime soon but from the look on his face right now, he was dead serious._

_"I just gotta go,_ _Y/N." he sighed, sounding exasperated. Trying to appear nonchalant, "You know my dad, my brother and me, we move around a lot. I got things I gotta do. Sorry"_

_Sorry? he said that like it was the right thing to say at the moment , not from the goodness of his heart. Okay, you definitely did not expect him to be this calm. How could he be this calm? he loved you right? he was about to leave you and he acted like as if you were nothing to him. You couldn't fight the tears as they rolled down your cheeks, now was not the time to show weakness but this was too much, you knew he was as hard as a rock but come on, he couldn't possibly be this cruel right?_

_You looked up at him once again as he showed you his smug look. You wanted to punch him with all your might but you couldn't bring yourself to. "You know what Dean? you can take that 'Sorry' and cram it up your ass! I thought I meant something to you, guess I didn't. I guess you will always be like this." you violently snatched the necklace he had given you for your one year anniversary and practically threw it at his face, "you're as cold as ice, Dean." you exclaimed,_

_"and I hate you." you whispered that last part as you ran away from him, leaving him all alone with tears streaming down your face._

_Little did you know, Dean was screaming inside._

* * *

**Present day**

"I'm tellin' you, Sammy. It's a vengeful spirit" Dean said, as he, Sam and Cas walked into a Diner in the small town they were in for the case they were working on. 

Sam shot him his famous bitch-face look, "Dean, you've been a hunter all your life.. we are  _not_ dealing with a vengeful spirit," he said to his brother, sitting down across from him.

"Sam is right, Dean. I do not think a vengeful spirit would do something like that to its victims," Cas joined. "it's very highly unlikely."

Dean scoffed, "Are you Sherlock, Cas? no, so shut your pie hole" 

Cas tilted his head in confusion and said, "I do not understand that reference." 

Dean rolled his eyes as he called the waitress across the Diner, he ordered a double bacon cheese burger with fries, of course Sam ordered a salad, and Cas, well like he said.. Angels do not need to eat or sleep. 

The Diner they were in wasn't all that bad. In fact, it was pretty decent, it had a live show thingy going on, it had a small bar and well it was overall good. But nevermind all that, Dean was not paying attention to his surroundings. He was looking at  _you_. He thought you looked really familiar, but then again he'd seen so many things and so many people so he just shrugged it off and turned to his brother,

"Find anything?"

Sam shook his head, burying his head in some police files he had snatched back at the morgue "No, not yet. I'm still looking through the files, in case we missed something"

Dean took another swig of his now not-so-cold beer as he paid attention at the little stage the Diner had across his table.

"Now we welcome, Y/N!" a guy in his mid fifty announced happily and there were faint claps from some people around the stage.

"Uh hi.." You said awkwardly onto the microphone. "so, I wrote this song for someone that was once a huge part of my life." you continued. "okay, here we go.." you whispered and you began to pick on your guitar strings. 

 

_Summer after highschool, when we first met_

_We'd make out in your chevy to Radiohead_

_and on my Eighteenth birthday we got matching tattoos._

 

Dean focused his attention to you, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew you, somewhere. 

 

_Used to steal your dad's liquor and climbed to the roof,_

_Talked about our future like we had a clue_

_Never planned that one day, I'd be losing you_

 

Fuck..

 

Then it hit him.. He knew that voice anywhere. It was you, he couldn't believe his eyes, it was the Y/N he once knew, Y/N he once loved, _his_ Y/N. He could've sworn his heart stopped for a second. 

 

_In another life, I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The one.._

_The one.._

_The one.._

_The one that got away,_

 

Dean was looking at you like you were the only person in the Diner, he didn't even bother touching his burger, he looked at your H/C wavy hair how he remembered he used to run his fingers through it, you were just like how he remembered that night when he left. 

 

_All this money can't buy me a time machine, No_

_Can't replace you with a million rings, No_

_I should've told you what you meant to me_

_Now we both pay the price_

 

Sam shot his brother a confused look, "Dean, you alright?" he asked, "you look like you've seen a ghost." He slightly chuckled at the sight of his brother. 

 

_In another life, I would be your girl, we'd keep all our promises, be us against the world_

_In another life, I would make you stay, so I don't have to say you were the one that got away_

_The one.._

_The one.._

_The one.._

_The one that got away.._

_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away,_

_The one that got away.._

 

After all these years, Dean was absolutely sure he was over you. He had convinced himself that he was fine. Now? it's like you never even left.

 


	2. Hello Stranger

You got off the stage after you finished your song, some people were clapping for you but you didn't really mind them. All you could think about was how badly you couldn't wait to get to your apartment and finally get some rest. Today was a very long day, you had to deal with some douchebags flirting with you at the Diner, it was nothing new though, you've had a lot of guys hitting on you ever since you worked there as if you had a huge sign around your neck saying 'Hey, come flirt with me!' but today was just too much and you just couldn't wait to get home and take a long hot shower and relax.. maybe read a book or watch something on the television, that is of course,  ** _if_** you had the time.

You made your way to the small bar, leaning against it "Hey Irv, get me something will ya?" you asked your co-worker.

He raised his eyebrows at you, as if  he was wondering what was wrong because you don't usually drink, but he went with it anyway "Tough day, kid?" he gave you a glass of.. actually you weren't sure what it was but you took it anyway. 

You slowly nodded, "Yeah, just can't wait to get home." bringing the glass close to your lips and started gulping down whatever's in it. 

You could feel your throat burning from the drink and you quickly put it down. 

Irv shot you an apologetic smile as he studied your figure, "Go, I'll tell Brenda you don't feel well tonight." 

You looked up at him and shook your head, "No no, you don't have to do that."

"Go on, get! you've worked too hard the past couple weeks, I think we both know you deserve a break." 

His kind gesture brought a huge smile to your face, no wonder you thought of this guy as your father "You sure?"

He returned your smile and nodded, "Yeah, if anyone deserves a vacation to Hawaii and dance in a coconut bra, it's you," 

"Thanks old-fart, owe you one!" you exclaimed happily as you made your way out,

You grabbed your leather jacket and couldn't wait to get to the front door. You started imagining what it felt like having hot water running against your skin, finally getting on your favorite pajamas, you also planned on making some hot chocolate before bed and giving it extra marshmallows to congratulate yourself for getting through this very shitty day, and maybe you could catch up on tonight's new episode of Game of Thrones, you missed two episodes already, a couple weeks ago your boss had asked you to work late because one of your co-worker just got fired for stealing what a d-bag, and last week your boss' dog decided to be sick so she had to take him to the vet. It was chaos, but never mind all that because tonight, you were gonna get your beauty rest. Sadly, your thoughts were soon interrupted by someone tapping on your shoulder.

You turned around to find a tall guy with a dark blonde hair, and beautiful, beautiful green eyes, you couldn't really figure out how he really looked because the lights in the Diner were pretty dim but his eyes stood out most out of all things. This guy looked somewhat familiar to you, you don't know why. But you quickly threw away that thought and just assumed maybe he was one of the jackasses who'd hit on you. 

"Yes?" impatiently tapping your foot on the wooden ground,

You were waiting for the inevitable. You were waiting for this guy to give you one of his cheesy pick up lines, or ask for your number so he could give you a 'real good time', as if you haven't heard all of them. God damn it why can't people just leave you the fuck alone for once, you thought. 

He looked like he was hesitant, maybe he felt like he'd done the wrong move by bothering you? Damn right he did. 

"Well?" you gave him a stern look, "look pal, what do you want? I really gotta go." you crossed your arms, waiting for his answer 

He didn't answer though, you started thinking maybe this guy was fucking deaf.

_For fuck's sake.. this day couldn't possibly get any worse_

"Uh.." he started, "Y/N..?" 

Wait, did he just say your name? how the _fuck_ did he know your name? you looked down at your shirt, trying to find your name tag but it wasn't there, you took it off earlier 'cause you were irritated by the creepy guys who kept saying your name while they hit on you. 

"How'd you know my name?" you demanded, "do I know you or something? 'cause hate to break it to you, I'm not really good at remembering faces."

"Yeah, no shit.." he whispered, more to himself really, but he must be thinking you hadn't heard him.

"W'was that?" you quirked your eyebrows 

"No, nevermind." he shook his head at your question, "Y/N," he started again, "it's me, Dean.."

No no, it couldn't possibly be  _him_ right?  _your_ Dean. Your head started to spin, no this guy couldn't be _Dean_ , the guy who left you cold when you were 18, no fucking way.

"Well, I know a lot of Deans so, if you'll excuse me.." 

You needed to get the hell outta this shit-hole, _pronto._ You were soon headed for the front door, until this 'Dean' grabbed your arm and gently yanked you back so you face him.

_What the actual fuck does this guy want from you_

"What the hell ma--" you were cut off by the following words that came out of this guy's mouth

"it's Dean, Y/N. Dean Winchester." he claimed 

Okay, you were wrong. This day  _could_ get worse. 

* * *

You were caught off guard by his statement, and you were still trying to process what he had just said, into your poor brain. What the hell have you done to deserve this? you were sure you were a good person, never killed anyone or anything. Why out of all things that could happen,  _this_ had to be at the top of the list. Can't you just fucking have one good day? just one. Now you had to deal with this. So much for your well deserve break. 

"Well, I gotta say, never thought I'd see you here," he half smiled at you, trying to keep his cool. That is  _so_ Dean. 

"and I gotta say, you haven't changed a bit." 

His smile was soon replaced by a huge grin.

God, you always loved that smile.

"How have you been, (your nickname)?" he asked

You flinched at that last part, nobody had called you (your nickname) for years, in fact, if you think it over, Dean was the only person who called you that 

"Please, feel free not to call me that, Dean." 

Dean seemed like he was slightly taken aback by your response, you could see it in his face. He was the only person you allowed calling you that horrid nickname years, years ago and now he couldn't call you that anymore? Well, he couldn't really blame you but still. However, you didn't care one bit. Okay.. maybe you did but you sure as hell ain't showing it. 

"So you work here, huh?" he looked around the Diner, his face indicated that he never thought this kind of place would be the place you'd be working in

Probably, because you once told him that you wanted to be a surgeon. But you doubted he still remembered that, that was forever ago. Still though, it was a pretty stupid dream. 

"Yep, never thought I'd be employed in a place like this but hey, I love it, so." 

It was true, even though it could be a real pain in the ass working at the Diner sometimes, you still loved the place despite everything, and the people too of course. 

"Hey, judgment-free zone here" he chuckled, raising his hands up in defeat 

You slightly giggled, nodding slowly "Ha," the ground decided to look very interesting, 'cause soon you were looking at it, you didn't know what to say to this guy, you haven't seen him in god knows how long and now he popped out of nowhere and small-talking you? damn, how did this happen. 

"So," you started, decided to break the ice, "What brings you here?" 

"Eh, just road-tripping with my brother and my friend," scratching the back of his head

You raised your eyebrow, you knew he was kind of hiding something, you remembered that was what he'd do when he wasn't telling the whole story. Somehow, you were starting to remember his little gestures now, but then again, maybe you just hadn't forgotten them completely. You decided to not ask him any further, you knew how he'd react. Last time you saw Dean, he wasn't exactly the type to bitch about his personal life, you doubted that little detail about him had changed. 

"Well, what do you do? became a rockstar or something?" stupid..  _really_ Y/N? rockstar? come on. 

He laughed "Nah, not exactly"

"Well, I'm just gonna assume you followed your dad's footstep, hunting right?" you shrugged 

Dean stiffened a bit that you mentioned his dad, you weren't really sure why.

He was about to answer you when he was cut off by a fairly large man with shoulder length brown hair appearing behind him

Dean never thought he'd be relieved to be saved by his brother, to tell you the truth, he didn't want to answer your question, not yet 

"Y/N?" The really tall guy called out to you, smiling as he did so

You quirked your eyebrows, trying to figure out who this guy was, how'd he even know your name? you were studying his face until it hit you..

"Sam!" you grinned, walking up to the guy giving him a hug which he happily returned "Good to see you, buddy" 

"Same goes to you, Y/N" he responded,

Last time you remembered Sam, he was the size of a leprechaun, he was like what now? 6'4 or something? oh he'd grown up, alright. 

"Tiny Sammy not so tiny anymore," you laughed, patting on his shoulder "look at you, all grown up and stuff, can't even reach out to pull your hair anymore" 

Dean laughed "He outgrown me right when he turned 16," He ruffled Sam's hair only to earn him a death glare. 

Sam just scoffed, rolling his eyes playfully. He might act like he was irritated now, but actually, he'd missed you teasing him endlessly. 

Soon after that, a guy who seemed confused appeared behind Sam also, he was wearing a trench coat and underneath he was wearing a suit. Why the hell was this guy wearing a suit? it's a Diner for crying out loud, and what's up with the trench coat? it's not even raining 

"This is how I like to dress up, Y/N" He exclaimed, emotionless

"Uh.." You weren't sure of what to say. Did he just read your fucking mind? what the hell? Is he a psychic or something? 

"I can assure you I am not a psychic," he added

You looked up at Sam and Dean, trying to ask them what the fuck was going on, Dean shot the trench-coated guy a glare to which he ignored,

The trench-coated guy offered you his hand to shake "I am Castiel, I am the angel o--" 

Dean cut him off almost immediately "Okay, Cas, why don't you wait in the car?" His voice sounding exasperated

'Cas' tilted his head and squinted his eyes in confusion but did as Dean told him anyway

"Very well, Dean if that is what you require me to do" he turned to you and said "It is very nice to meet you, Y/N"

You slowly nodded, feeling confused as ever

"Dean has told me a lot about yo--" he was immediately cut off again

"Alright Cas, go" Dean sighed loudly, practically pushing Cas away "and no zapping, we're in public" 

Zapping? what the fuck does that mean? this was getting weirder and weirder every second, you didn't know how to react, you just stood there not knowing what to say, Sam shot you an apologetic look, you knew Sam was always soft and caring. 

You remembered, you used to babysit him with Dean while their dad was away. 

Castiel nodded "Yes, Dean" he headed for the front door, and soon he was nowhere in sight.

You were kinda glad he was gone, he seemed like a good guy and all but he was awkward as hell. You didn't know what's the deal with the guy. Why was he so stiff? 

Sam cleared his throat which got yours and Dean's attention, he smiled at you and said, "Well, I'll leave you two to it then," He turned to face Dean "I'll uh, drive back to the motel, you two" he said, pointing at the both you "catch up," he finished

He looked down at you one last time and smiled "It was real good seeing you again Y/N" 

You nodded and smiled back at him "Right back at ya, kid" 

He chuckled and walked out the front door. Soon, it was you and Dean again.

 

_Well, this is going to be very awkward.._ You thought. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay people, I wasn't sure if I should make another part because I thought well what's there to go on y'know? but all of you have been so kind and sent me positive feedbacks, and for that I thank you! thank you so much for all the kudos and the lovely comments! I appreciate every single one of you! :)  
> also, let me know if you like it! and comment your request of what you'd like me to write next!


	3. Over Again

You found yourself sitting across from Dean, the man who had once broke your fragile little heart, sure that was a very long time ago but it still stung seeing him again for the first time in forever, he _was_ your first love and your first kiss, but he was also your first _heartbreak_  so doing this was really hard for you because all you wanted to do was to kick him where the sun doesn't shine and now you both were trying to pick up what you'd left off, this was too much for you, you just wanted to get home and watch Game of Thrones, but it looks like you'd miss it again. You were really uncomfortable with this whole situation, even the chair was uncomfortable. Your spine crackling against the solid chair every time you squirmed, which annoyed you even more.

"It's been such a long time, Y/N" Dean started, startling you out of your thoughts

You turned your attention to him and slowly nodded,

The way your name rolled off of his tongue and the warm smile that creeped its way over his pink lips made your heart flutter. You knew you shouldn't feel this way towards him but you couldn't help yourself, who could possibly blame you though? you've distinguished the fact that you wouldn't see him again, you were fine by that, if fine means not being able to function properly for a few months but still, you've accepted that Dean was gone, you were struggling undoubtedly hard to get over him, you remembered how you spent what felt like an eternity to get over the feelings you had for him and now you were fucking back to square one.

"Yeah, too long." you laughed quietly, trying so hard to seem calm, considering

Dean joined and began laughing along with you, he noticed the way your eyes almost shut when you laugh, god knows he much loved seeing you like this and to witness that again for the first time in such a long time? it was absolutely astonishing for him. Dean never completely forgave himself for what he'd done to you, you always thought that it was easy for him to just drop everything and run but you were so very wrong, he had it as hard as you did, if not more. He sometimes found himself driving around aimlessly, he wanted to reach out to you, he wanted to say he was sorry and be in your arms again with you telling him that everything's gonna be okay but he knew he couldn't, he knew it wasn't possible, he didn't want to drag you into his mess, he'd be damned if you got hurt because of him and believe it or not, he left you because he was trying to protect you, you never knew about the family business and you still didn't know now because if he told you, you'd be 'freaked to hell', at least that's what Sam thought.

You could feel Dean's gaze on you, studying your every move and it made you feel uncomfortable, not that you hate having Dean Winchester looking at you, it's just that you were never able to look him in the eyes, his eyes were so mesmerizing, you could easily get lost in them and become a stuttering fool

"Quit staring, Dean-o" 

"What? Am I not allowed to stare? haven't seen you in years" he exclaimed "You look so different now"

You chuckled "Well, that's what happens when you get old," 

He grinned at your response, taking a swig out of his beer and putting it back down after having done so,

"Black Rock, 1998" he looked at you, his eyes full of wonder "You remember?" 

 

 

 

_"Hey! Wait up, Dean!" You half yelled, trying to catch up to Dean but failing miserably at it_

_You both had decided to take some time off this weekend, you did just graduate after all so having a little bit of fun wasn't gonna hurt. Dean had decided you both go camping, now you weren't too fond of the idea because you hated camping, you went camping with your folks when you were little and it didn't exactly end up well, you hated the thing ever since. But tonight, you had agreed with Dean's dumb plan, he'd begged you to come along with him, convincing you that it'd be fun, the problem was that Dean was like a puppy, 6'1 foot puppy so you couldn't say no to the guy._

_This was probably the biggest mistake you'd ever done, you've forgotten that camping required a little bit of hiking, which was also something you weren't very fond of, you could feel your feet aching, throbbing from walking too much. You had stopped for god knows how many times to rest, Dean had convinced you every time you stopped that you were almost there but then again that was his only response every single time you asked him if you were there yet_

_"Come on, Y/N! Don't be a baby! We're almost there" Dean stopped in his tracks, waiting for you impatiently_

_You looked up at him and shot him a death glare "You said that about an hour ago, Dean!" you whined "I'm not moving another inch, so if you wanna go then go" you dropped yourself down dramatically to the ground and lay there_

_Dean shot you an incredulous look and rolled his eyes at your immatureness, he made his way over to you and gently picked you up in his arms bridal style_

_"You're really a damsel in distress aren't ya?" He shook his head in disbelief "Tell me why I'm dating you again?"_

_"Because I'm awesome and you can't resist my charm," you responded, putting your arms around his neck._

_You rested your head on his chest, carefully listening to his heartbeat, it was steady and.. It calmed you down, somehow. You felt at ease when you're around him, that's one of the reasons why you loved Dean, you felt safe and peaceful, like nothing else mattered as long as you got him by your side_

_"Oh yeah, that's totally why I'm dating you," he laughed_

_You scoffed and bit his arm. You heard a yelp coming from his mouth, you looked up at him to see his reaction and laughed_

_"What the hell was that for?!" He pouted at you. He drove you insane whenever he shot you that adorable little pout at all times, it made your heart flutter inside your chest_

_"For being a dick and got me into this camping nonsense," you pouted, closing your eyes and resting your head on his chest once again "How the hell did you get me to say yes anyway? I don't understand"_

_"Because I'm very charming" He exclaimed as a smile with an air of smugness plastered on his face_

_You laughed at that "Sure"_

_Dean gasped playfully at your sarcastic remark, "Hey, I'm charming alright" he stated, slightly puffing up his chest forward, "I got charms coming outta my ass"_

_"Oh yes, Dean. That's very charming of you" you shook your head, laughing_

_Dean lowered his eyes and stared down at you lovingly, He always loved hearing you laugh, the sound of your laugh was like music to his ears, nothing else mattered to him as long as you were happy, sometimes he thought he wasn't good enough for you so he became cold and distant and he pushed you away whenever you try to reach out to help him, but you stuck around anyway and that's what made him adored you even more. He never met anyone as engaging as you, he was always captivated by your beauty and your smartness, he couldn't exactly wrap his finger around it but all he knew was that he needed you in his life, to keep him sane._

_"Okay, we're here" he sighed in relief as he gently put you down_

_You looked around the place and you were caught off guard by the fascinating sight you were witnessing. Okay, you hated camping but this place was so stunning, you'd grant it that much. You looked up to the sky and you saw what seemed like a million little stars hovering above the both of you, you couldn't stop staring at the beauty they held. You turned to Dean only to find him also smiling from the scene,_

_"How the hell did you find this place?" You questioned him, smiling from ear to ear_

_He shrugged and wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin on the top your head, slowly breathing in your scent. He looked at his enormous arms wrapped around you, almost swallowing your small figure. You were so tiny compared to him, he always teased you about how small and short you were but he secretly loved it, he always felt like he could protect you from all the harm in the world, and that was all he wanted to do, protect you. It had become one of his duties. He loved you and he wanted nothing that could cause you any harm, he wanted to keep you safe at all times, he didn't want to lose you_

_"I don't know, found it when I was with dad, hu--" he immediately cut himself off, not wanting to finish the sentence "Taking lil Sammy out." He corrected "Thought it was beautiful so I decided to take you here,"_

_You raised your eyebrow at him, questioning what he was about to say just then, geez Dean really knew how to play the mystery card didn't he? but anyhow, you decided to drop the subject 'cause you didn't want anything to ruin the moment you two were having._

_"Okay, you big oaf" you chuckled, leaning your back against his body_

_Dean pecked your cheek, hesitantly unwrapping his arms around you and started getting things out of his duffel bag, you could see he was getting something that you were pretty sure was a tent.. And blankets. You sighed in agitation, now you were gonna have to set up the tent, you totally forgot about that one last thing._

_"Awh do we really have to?" You whined, for what seemed like the 100th time that night_

_"Yeah, unless you wanna sleep on the ground covered in dirt" he motions you to come over to him "Get in here and help me ya lil brat" he smirked_

_You stuck your tongue out to him but did as you were told anyway, you knelt down across from him and started helping him set up the small tent, it wasn't that hard, probably because you did absolutely nothing to help him set it up, you were just kneeling there whining about when the tent will finally stand on its own._

_After the both of you had it all set, you set up the fire to keep yourselves warm and ready to eat the food you've prepared back home, gosh you were so hungry. Your stomach was violently rumbling, it was hilariously embarrassing._

_"Uh, Y/N..." Dean started "Don't get mad but I think I may have left the food in the car"_

_You turned your attention to him and stared at him until.._

_"DEAN I'M GONNA MURDER YOU!" You yelled_

 

                     ****

 

You snapped out of your thoughts and looked at Dean. You remembered that night so clearly, it was one of the best yet most bitter memory you had with him. Maybe because he left you two days after that whole camping thing happened, so you decided to push back that memory as far as you could into the very corner of your brain, that is of course until Dean reminded you about it again.

Fucking swell. 

 

You decided to play dumb and pretend to not remember what had occurred that night in 1998. 

You shrugged at his question "Nah, it was all a blur" you responded, nonchalantly 

He seemed rather disappointed that you didn't remember the event but he let it go 

"Well, I decided we go camping that night and you were such a big baby about it" he started explaining what happened, "But anyways, long story short I left the food we prepared in the car and you started going crazy and chased me around the forest with your shoes in your hands" he started laughing at this point, then he continued "It was hilarious, you shoulda seen your face, priceless!"

You rolled your eyes playfully at him "I hope I beat your ass, you deserved it"

He laughed and softly nodded.

You took a look at your watch, it was 11:35pm, you took a look at it once again, hoping what you saw was incorrect. But no, it _was_ 11:35pm, well fuck you gotta get up early in the morning, which meant you only got a few hours to get some shut eye,

"Shoot, I gotta go Dean, it's getting super late" You exclaimed, as you began to gather all your things and shoving them into your bag. You immediately got up from your seat, ready to leave the Diner until Dean got a hold of your wrist, keeping you with him for just a little bit longer

"Hey hey, wait a minute Y/N, what's the rush?" Dean looked at you with pleading eyes, almost seemed like he really wanted you to stay 

You sighed "I can't stay, Dean. I have to get up early in the morning, I really gotta go" 

Dean was hesitant to let go of your wrist but he did it anyway, you nodded thanks at him

"Well, can I see you again?" He started

You shrugged as you shot him a minuscule smile "I'll always be around"

Dean smiled at that last part and he nodded swiftly. He pulled you into his arms and gave you a bear hug. Your eyes widened at his sudden gesture but you awkwardly returned the hug

"I'll see you around then, Y/N" He softly whispered into your ear 

You both parted away and you gave him a small wave, "Night Winchester," You began making your way out of the Diner, you didn't bother to look back. Jesus fucking Christ, you were so fucking stupid. Now you were stuck with him for god knows how long, you were starting to grow back feelings you once had for him, this was dumb and reckless. You shouldn't have come to work this morning, you didn't want to at first because your guts told you not to, but you didn't want your boss to yell at you the next day so you went.

Note to self: Listen to your guts next time 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, another part of the story! I'm sorry if it sucked y'all, I tried. Let me know what you think? Also let me know what you'd like me to write next!  
> Commenting and leaving a kudo is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first fic ever, I'm not a professional writer or anything so bear with me haha! Hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! let me know if you want another part to this story? stay rad. <3
> 
> Supernatural does not belong to me. it belongs to Eric Kripke.


End file.
